Bestfriends day
by werewolfulrich
Summary: The gang celebrates best friends but its not as fun when there are friends missing


**I pulled an all nighter with this one! ! ok probubly not but still! This story is dedicated to XxLe404eadxX for being the first to review my fisrt story. THX!**

** BEST FRIENDS DAY.**

Aelita woke up brushing locks of her bubble gum pink hair out of her eyes. She rubbed her eyes nd pulled on her pink hoody and pink fuzzy slippers. All in all her closet lookd like a giant blob of gum. The smell of eggs wisped into her nose and she snuck down stair creepijng up behind her black haired friend, giggling quitely. As she went to scare her a pair of arms wrapped around her waist and raised her in the air causeing her to scream in joy. S he turned her head to see a blonde haired boy with nerdy glasses.

"Jeremie you ruined my Yumi-Suprise attack!" Aelita complained trying to get out of jeremies grasp. He smirked at her and set her down not taking his arms from around her.

"Sorry Aelita but i dont think anyone can scare Yumi." Jeremie said laughing with Yumi. Yumi put the eggs and a few pancakes on four plates.

"Sorry Aelita but but dont think that you could scare a rabbid. You giggle to much." Aelita frowned and sat infront of her plate.

"I dont get it! Haroki told me it would work!" She complained. Both Jeremie and Yumi laughed at her and shook thier headds.

"Dont take advise from him Aelita. All that Haroki is good for is getting you out the house." Yumi laughed at herself for mocking her brother and looked around.

"Odd still asleep?" Jeremie knodded and Yumi got an evil grin. She knodded to Aelita who smirked back.

"Jeremie you should cover your ears." Confussed Jeremie just sat there and watched as the girls tilted thier head to face the stairs.

"Odd BREAKFAST!" in a second a scrawney blonde came barreling down the stairs in a purple shirt and shorts. His hair was sagging from not being jelled and his face was wide awake. He tripped on the last step and hit the opposite wall dazed. Smirking Odd looked at them as he got up.

"So whats for Breakfast?" Odd asked sitting at the table. Aelita smiled at her frinds and ran upstairs to her closet. Throwing aside a pile of clothes she pulled out beatifuly wrapped gifts. Running down stairs with the gift she was shocked to see they had done the same themselves.

"HAPPY BEST FRIENDS DAY!" They screamed at each other and sat in a circle. Jeremie looked at them smiling. Today was thier favorite day of the whole year.

"So who wants to go first?" he asked. Odds hand shot up.

"OH OH ME! PICK ME!" Yumi laughed and grabbed his shoulder gently.

"Fine Odd you can go first scrawny." Everyone laughed and Odd blushed.

"Im not scrawny im svelt!"

Seeing as he would lose this fight he handed out the first gift to Jeremie. Jeremie unwrapped the blue paper tossing it lazily over his shoulder as his eyes widened. Odd had got him a all expence paid trip to the presidents white house to report his ideas on the economy and how they could change.

"Wow...Odd thank you so much. How did you manage to do this?" Odd smirked and pat Jeremies back.

"My cousin mike works there. President agreed to it." Jeremie sat dumbfounded as odd handed Yumi her gift. Unwrapping the black paper she laughed. Inside was a hand drawn picture of her. Well her standing on top of what she guessed was xana.

"Haha thanks Odd ball i love it." She wrapped him in a strong hug and watched as he handed aelita a box with holes on the lid. She raised her eyebrows as she lifted. Her breath caught in her throat as she stared down at the litle brown kitten meowing sweetly at her. Aelitas eyes filled with tears and she looked at Odd.

"H-How did you know i wanted him?" Odd stroked the kittens tail and rolled on his back.

"Well i remember you stareing at him in the pet store so last night i went and got him. Funny who much he looks like Ul-." he froze. Aelita let the tears fall as she looked at the brown kitten, its green eyes scanning her. Just like Ulrich.

**(FLASH BACK 2 YEARS AGO)**

**Aelita stood in the computer labs elevator barely holding the door open. Blood covered her face as she stared at the injured boy infront of her.**

**"Ulrich come on! We have to get out of here!" She screamed at him. Ulrich turned his head to her, his green eyes full of pain and his clothes stained with blood. He had been batteling the possessed vampire for an hour and it was still going. Jeremie lay unconcious in the computer chair, Odd and Yumi still on lyoko. He smiled weakly and dodged the vampires claws.**

**"Aelita get out of here! Its you he wants! GO!" Ulrich held up his blood stained katan in his left hand, ready for the vampire. The vampire charged at him but changed course for her. It lunged but was knocked aside by Ulrich.**

**"Aelita go!" He threw the katana and it hit the elevator button, the doors started working against Aelita. She horrified as the vampire lunged from behind him.**

**"Ulrich watch out!" He turned to meet the vampires fangs in his neck. Ulrich screamed out in pain and fell to the floor stareing at her. Weakly he echoed out a call to her.**

**"Dont forget." The vampire bit down harder. Blood shot from the wound and covered Ulrich torn and bloody clothes. Aelita stood crying as the doors met each other with her sealed from him. Jeremie woke abrutly As the vampire crumbled to the ground, the eye of Xana leaving his eyes. He saw Ulrich, not moving and scilent. Franticly he typed on his computer.**

**"Ulrich no! Return to the past now!" T he white globe shot out cconsuming them into the past. Aelita rushed to Ulrichs room were he was at the time. She slammed open the door and fell against the wall. Ulrich was dead. Laying in a pool of his blood pouring from the bite marks on his neck. Her Bestfriend was gone..Her brother was gone.**

** (BACK TO YUMIS LIVING ROOM)**

Aelita ran upstairs and threw open her closet. From the back of her closet she pulled out a worn down blue jacket. On the front in hot pink was Kadic High Soccer. she turned it over and saw her name Stones on the back. Ulrich had made it for her when she joined the girls team last year. She pulled out anouther jacket exactly the same as hers. Except the words were in neon green and on the back was the name Stern. Ulrich had dropped it in the elevator the night he died. She folded it neatly and ran down stairs throwing on hers.

"Im going into town real quike guys. Dont wait up."She run out the fron leaving the others confussed. Aelita ran to the cemetary and slowly walked amongst the dead. She was amazed at how many Belpois and Delmas relatives that now called it home. She walked untill she found the statue standing proudly in the center. The boys spiked hair tied back in the bandana. his samarie suit flowing in the non excistant wind. Ulrich Stern looked down on her. Tears filled aelitas eyes as she put the jacket around the statues shoulders.

"Happy bestfriends day Ulrich." She whispered and turned her back on him. Scilently she walked back to yumis home. Laying down in bed she leet the tears flow. Aelita cried till she fell asleep. The last thing she heard before we slumber was a whisper followed yb a flash of brown.

"Happy bestfriends day Aelita."

**so there you go! my second fanfiction! please no flames!**


End file.
